


Lifted Off The Ground

by DrummerGirl203



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angel Wings, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Seduction, Sex in a Greenhouse, Smut, Wing Kink, plant-powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren has the hots for his dad's intern, who turns out to be a student at the Xavier School. And also happens to have plant powers. And they do it....XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @sweetievalencia  Anon omg yes we need more warren if you don't mind for upcoming requests another warren !!there isn't enough of my babe!!so what if the reader works as a new intern in his dad's business and he spots her and is curious because the plants near her always grow ! So he confronts her and asks her if she's a mutant and she freaks out because she knows his dad isn't keen on them ?! Ahh sorry it's just warren is so under appreciated!! If you want it can be from the old movies !❤️ thankies bb!!☺️⭐️❤️

"And every morning you'll come to my desk for your daily assignments." The woman explained. "I know this is a paid internship for your school, so I want you to write an entry in a journal every night. At the end of the week, I'll look over it and grade your work."

"Thank you." Y/N sighed. "I promise to- who takes care of that fern." She pointed to a dying fern in the den. Surrounded by the elegance of the Worthington estate, a devastated fern hardly made sense.

"The lady of the house does, but after she left for Paris, no one exactly knows how to care for the poor thing. Do you?"

"Yes, I actually have a few in my room at the institute."

"And what institute would that be?" Y/N looked towards the voice to see it belonged to a man about her age, with blond hair resting on his forehead. It looked almost windswept.

"The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It's a coed boarding school near New Salem." The assistant answered for her. "This girl comes highly recommended by the faculty." 

"If all the girls there are as pretty as you, I might think of enrolling." He chuckled, taking Y/N's hand. He tenderly kissed her fingers, making her cheeks burn. "Warren Worthington the Third, at your service. But you can call me Warren."

"You should let her get to her work." The assistant broke the moment. 

"Later then." Warren smiled, placing a kiss on Y/N's cheek. "Good luck with your work."

* * *

It had been only a week since she’s started and Y/N’s dreams had already been filled with fantasy after fantasy about Warren pounding into her.

“You’re lucky.” Y/N massaged the browning leaves of the fern. “All you need is a little love and you’ll be happy. I can’t even ask a guy out.” 

She had already made sure no one was around, so Y/N let herself settle into a comfortable daze. The tips of her fingers simply edged the plant to grow, a gentle nudge in the right direction. 

"Y-You're a mutant." The voice jolted her, sending the vase off its stand. Warren swooped to grab it, saving the pretty pot and it's precious cargo. "That could have been bad."

“Please don’t tell Mr. Worthington. I want..” He cut her off.

“My father isn’t one of the most understanding people. I’m not going to tell him a girl I like can control plant life.”

“You like me?”

“Well, not so much like.” He smiled at her, edging close. So close in fact that they were exchanging air. “As a strange desire to hold you as you feel my cock inside you.”

“Wow, that’s blunt.” Her eyes half closed, gazed up at him with peaked curiosity.

“I like to be honest.” He encapsulated her lips, letting her own movements guide his actions. So, when she started to take off his shirt and he stopped her, it surprised Y/N. “Darling, I think the plant doesn’t like us doing this.” 

She had to stifle a squeak when she realized the ornamental fern had grown twice as large, some of its roots now inside one of Warren’s pant legs. Towards another area. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry. Who else can say they got a hand job from a fern?”

“It? Really?” She giggled. He realized he loved that laugh.

“Maybe I should get to know more about you, my little fairy girl.”

“Your Little Fairy girl?”

“Well, it’s the perfect little nickname for you. Partially because your powers are so mischievous.” He gave her another quick kiss. “Partially because of that cute face of yours.”

“Well, if that’s your reasoning.” She grinned. “Then you’d be Angelface.”

“Angel-?” He seemed a little nervous about the name. “Why you say that?”

“Because that perfect face of yours hides a demon.” She laughed. 

“You know what? I think you’re driving me crazy. We should move to a room without any plants.”

“Have anywhere in mind?”

“Yeah.” His smile grew wider. “My bedroom.”

* * *

"The muties are freaks of nature! If you think you can defend them, get away from my sight!" Warren could overhear as he turned into his father's office. 

"Father, what was that about?"

"Nothing, just the intern thinking she can challenge me. Me, a political machine." 

"Where is she?"

"Ran off." Mr. Worthington scoffed. "Maybe she'll quit. I don't need any hippies working in my house."

"That so called 'hippie' happens to also be the girlfriend I told you about." Warren stormed out. He looked in every room he could, straining to hear the sweet sounds of her voice. After about half an hour, he finally heard her voice, a sorrowful mumble of words behind the greenhouse doors.

"I should've known. You love your plants." He smiled at her.

"Warren! I thought you wouldn't be home till next week."

"I wanted to surprise you. Seems my dad has been pushing some of your buttons."

"He's not like you, Angelface." She sniffled as he reached out to wipe tears from her eyes. "That man spurts out anti-mutant sentiments like they're gosp-" Her thoughts were lost to the fact that Warren was now leaving sweet, open mouthed kisses on her collarbone, slowly moving up to the underside of her chin. The effect was intoxicatingly seductive.

"I wonder what music you'd make if I played with you." He hummed into her ear before giving her earlobe a little bite. His fingers then danced down her ribcage as they edged closer to their intended target. 

"Warren." Y/N purred his name as he rubbed her through her denim shorts. She wanted him to give her relief, but the moment she tried to move her own hands to unbutton her shorts, Warren pulled her closer to him, an amazed look encroaching his face.

"I think we should move this elsewhere. Maybe without plants." He nodded his head toward their feet, where vines were starting to bind them together. Y/N blushed as she realized his legs weren't the only things grabbed. 

“You know what? We could make this interesting.” She chuckled, using soft movement to direct the plants to pull him closer. “You scared, Angelface?”

“No. In fact, I like the way you think.” He went back to work, kneading her breasts inside her shirt. She helped by pulling down his pants just enough to allow sufficient movement, she followed by pushing down hers. But when she tried to remove his shirt again, he stopped her cold. “Oh, you naughty little fairy girl.”

“One of these’s days I’d liked to see you shirtless.” She moaned as he carefully took off her underwear.

“Someday. But you’re not ready.” He smirked, pushing the tip of his cock into her.

“Warren!” She gave a breathy gasp as he started to thrust into her. Lost in the moment, she threw her legs around him, an odd movement registering at the back of her mind. But she pushed it even further away, thinking it one of her controlled vines. What she didn’t realize was it could be Warren’s wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N walked into work only to be enveloped by Warren's arms. "How's my little fairy girl doing today?"

"A lot better since you're here." She smiled.

"Ahem?" Warren's father stared at them with a dark look on his face. "May I have my intern back?"

"Sure. But could I take Y/N to that restaurant we talked about? You know, scope it out for your anniversary dinner with mom?"

"Absolutely not. I won't let the tabloids get wind of you dating my intern." Warren Jr pointed out angrily then softened a bit. "But, I can ask the chief to prepare you two a nice lunch in the garden."

"Thank you sir." Y/N bowed her head in respect. "I'll head to your office to get my day's assignments from your assistant."

"You better. And good job caring for that fern in the den. It almost looks brand new."

By the time lunch came around, Y/N was definitely grateful for skipping her usual soggy peanut butter and jelly. Eating with Warren in the calm light of the garden was very romantic, although he seemed a bit tense. 

“Something happen? You’re not your usual self.”

“What?”

“I mean, usually, you’d be playing footsie with me.” She smiled, a playful grin framed by her soft hair.

“I’m just thinking about something.” His expression made her feel weak in the knees. That was the expression he made when he was planning something.

* * *

It had been weeks since the last time she had seen Warren. She hadn’t heard from him and was starting to get worried. So when she saw him standing in the middle of her room during a windstorm, blood covering his face, she got worried. But all she could do was hug him.

“Hey, how’s my little fairy girl been without me?” He nuzzled her hair, inhaling the scent he had missed for so long.

“Terribly without you.” Y/N started to cry, but upon realization stared him straight in the face with panic. “Don’t tell me you climbed all the way up here. This is the third floor!”

“Not exactly.” He laughed, then grabbed his side. It’s when she saw he wasn’t wearing a shirt. But that’s not all she saw.

“You, you have wings.” She breathed, then snapped into action closing the windows and grabbing him a blanket. “What happened to you?”

“Fight. You should see the other guy.”

“Warren.” She smiled at him, grabbing a bowl. “Stay, I’m going to get some things from the medical bay to treat your wounds.”

Just then a knock came at her door. To Y/N’s surprise, there was Jean, a first aid kit in her hands. “Something told me you’d need this.” She looked over Y/N’s shoulder and saw Warren. “Your boyfriend needs his wings groomed.” 

After Jean left, Warren only gave Y/N a grin. “You know, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. My feathers do seem a little dirty.”

“I have no idea how. Do you?”

“Never thought about it. I always just flew when it rained.” He shrugged.

“I’ll ask someone tomorrow.” She smiled, walking into the embrace of his arms as his giant wings tucked her closer. Then with a yawn, she placed her head in the crook of his neck. “I should get the bed ready.”

“How about for tonight, we just snuggle up here on the floor?” Warren sighed as she softly got comfortable in his arms. Then, just like a baby in their mother’s arms, she fell to sleep. “That’s my little fairy girl.”

* * *

"Hank, do you have any advice on grooming feathers?"

"No, not really." He shrugged. "You know who might know. Kurt."

"Why would Kurt know?"

"Why would I know what?" Kurt appeared, bringing along with him a smell of brimstone. "Sorry."

"Didn't you say it was one of your chores to groom the birds at the Munich circus?"

"Yes, we had large peacocks." He smiled.

"I wanted to know about that sorta thing. A friend of mine has…this exotic bird and I wanted to help him take care of it." Y/N stuttered.

"It's that guy you told me about, isn't it?" Kurt pointed out. "The one who gave you coffee?"

"Yeah, it is." She blushed. "We're actually dating now and it's getting kind of serious. I just..."

"You don't want to make his household plants overgrown when you kiss." Hank guessed.

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't help you with that, but spraying a little water should be enough for his bird." Kurt spoke up.

"Thanks for that." She hugged him. 

"Kurt, don't teleport out. I can't have any more of that sulfur smell in my lab." Hank warned. "And he's right, Y/N. You shouldn't let your powers prevent you from kissing the young Mr. Worthington."

"How'd you know?"

"The man sends flowers to the mansion. Not hard to figure out." Hank smiled as Y/N turned to leave. "Oh and Charles told me about how your boyfriend flew into your room last night. He wants to speak to him."

* * *

"That feels good." Warren moaned as Y/N spritzed water on his feathers, carefully massaging them like a fern's leaf. 

She sort of delighted in it really. The feathers felt soft in her hands, even if they were a little singed. Although, Y/N's mind couldn't help but wander, especially with the pleasurable moans he was making. "Warren."

"Hm?" He turned, realizing the state his girlfriend was in now in. "Oh, was my fairy girl fantasizing about something naughty?"

"Yes I was, Angel-" He cut her off, throwing them back onto the bed. A hurried frenzy only separated them for a moment, just for him to gain access to her breasts.

"Ahm, I missed these." He sucked on her nipple, earning him a breathy squeak. "Seems you missed me too."

"Please, I need you."

"Steady girl. It has been a bit." He pushed in his finger. 

"Warren!" It all made her senses go crazy. "Please. I want you inside me."

"Okay, but you'll have to turn over." He smirked, his eyes dark with need. "Or you won't be able to feel my wings as I pound into you."

"Whatever my angel wants, he gets." She turned around so her back was touching his chest. 

He reviled in showing her what she'd done to him, rubbing her with his erection. When he finally entered her, he groaned in pleasure. "You're so tight."

"I can't help it. You're filling me up."

"I can feel that." He winced, his wings wrapping around them as he started to pound into her. She started to see spots in her vision. But then he stopped.

"Warren?" Y/N looked in shock.

"I changed my mind." He whispered in her ear devilishly. "I want to see that face of yours when I cum."

Flipping her on her back, he reclaimed his entry, gazing down at her body as he continued to thrust. Y/N decided she liked this position better too. She could see his wings extending, fluttering with each movement of their hips. Their moans grew louder and louder until they were gripping each other tightly, a series of animalistic growls coming from his vocal cords.

"Warren!" Y/N screamed, her orgasmic high writhing throughout her body. He followed suit, their two bodies collapsing on the bed. After their labored pants settled down, Y/N realized something.

"Angelface, you're still in me."

"I know." He took his place again above her, leaning down only to whisper in her ear. "I'm not done with you just yet, my little fairy girl. I wanna make up for all the fun I missed these past few weeks."


End file.
